What I Found You Like
by littlemagicme
Summary: Elsa and Anna are already in a relationship and discover each other enjoy some interesting things. Post movie.
1. Seeing Us

**Elsanna: don't like, don't read. I own nothing, but please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>The first time she noticed it, Anna was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair when Elsa walked in the room. "Good evening, Snowflake." The Queen greeted as she approached her sister. Suddenly, she stopped and was just staring at Anna in the mirror.<p>

"Hi," Anna replied cheerfully, snapping her sister out of her daze. "Are you alright?"

Elsa leaned in to kiss Anna's cheek. "Yeah, just got distracted. Ready for bed?"

The redhead raised a questioning eyebrow, but decided not to comment. Anna followed the blonde to the bed and the two quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>By the time Anna noticed again, she had nearly forgotten the first incident. The princess had just returned from a weekend-long camping trip with Kristoff and Olaf, and was very excited to see her sister again. When she found Elsa, the blonde was in the bathroom, applying her makeup.<p>

"I'm home!" Anna announced in a sing-song voice. Coming up behind Elsa, Anna wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist and peppered kisses all over her exposes shoulder and neck. When Elsa failed to move her head to the side as Anna had grown accustomed to, the redhead paused and met her sister's gaze in the mirror.

Elsa stood with a shocked expression on her face and a spark of barely contained lust in her eye. Anna furrowed her brow, but decided that she had simply startled Elsa. Finally, she pulled away from her sister. "I know we both have things to attend to today, but tonight, you are mine."

All Elsa could do was nod mutely as Anna skipped out of the room.

* * *

><p>That night, the girls found themselves in Elsa's bed with Anna gently sucking on the blonde's collar bone. As she was making her way down to her sister's breasts, Elsa let out a throaty moan. Anna glanced up to see bright blue eyes trained on something to her left.<p>

"Elsa." Anna called. The blonde's eyes drifted back down to lock on Anna, who continued where she left off. As Anna continued further down Elsa's body, she noticed those blue eyes drifting back to the left. The redhead paused again, waiting for the blonde to focus on her. "Elsa, are you alright?"

"Yeah," she replied breathily, "please, don't stop."

Anna did as she was asked and began planting kisses to Elsa's waiting center. She slid a figure inside and began to pump her hand gently. Elsa came more quickly than Anna had expected, and quite strongly. The blue eyes never leaving to object that had kept her attention all night. When Anna crawled back up to Elsa's side, the blonde immediately curled into her sister. Anna took the time to see what had held the queen's gaze. The only thing in that direction was the vanity. In the corner of the mirror, Anna could just barely see herself staring back. She glanced down at the blonde. "Were you watching us the entire time?"

Her only answer was Elsa's deep breathing as the blonde had already drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>A couple nights later, Anna was knocking on the door to the Queen's study. "Come in!" Elsa called.<p>

Anna poked her head in, "are you ready for your surprise?"

"Let me just finish this paper." Elsa replied.

Anna waited on the couch as Elsa fixed the seal of Arendelle to the document and blew out all of the candles. Anna took her by the hand and led her to the hallway their bedrooms were in, stopping in front of the door to an empty room.

"Anna, what are we doing here?" Elsa questioned.

"Close your eyes!" Anna commanded.

Elsa indulged her little sister and allowed herself to be blindly led into the room. Anna steered her towards the center of the room. When her knees bumped into what felt like a bed, Elsa was told to sit down and open her eyes. The blonde looked around and saw her reflection looking back at her countless times.

"Mirrors?" She asked.

"Yeah," Anna began to explain. "I saw the other night you kept looking at the mirror in your room. It seemed that you really liked watching us be together…" the younger girl trailed off.

Elsa looked around before meeting her sister's gaze. "I love it." Elsa said in awe.

Anna moved onto the bed slowly. Elsa grabbed her and brought their lips into a searing kiss. Lying back, Elsa positioned Anna so that the younger girl was straddling her hips. She pushed the younger girl's undergarments aside and slid two fingers inside Anna while her thumb pressed against the redhead's clit. Anna began grinding against the hand, arching back in pleasure. Elsa looked around her, seeing her and Anna at almost every angle imaginable.

When Anna came, her juices coated Elsa's hand and the younger girl flopped down next to the blonde. "So, you like the mirrors?"

"Yeah." Elsa replied as she licked her hand clean.

"May I ask why?" Anna ventured.

Elsa paused. Rolling onto her side to fully look at her sister, she answered the question. "I like the visual of you and me together because we couldn't be for so long."

Anna blushed, feeling Elsa's love shine in those words. She leaned forward, kissing the blonde gently. "I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too," the blonde replied. After a moment of silence Elsa spoke again. "I suppose we should get up and go to bed?"

"Why?"

"Tomorrow morning the sun will come in and with all the mirrors-"

"I'm way ahead of you on that, Elsa." Anna cut the blonde off. "I picked this room because it had really heavy bed curtains."

Elsa beamed. "You're the best."

"Thank you," Anna replied with a cheeky grin. "Now, I believe it's your turn." Anna climbed on top of her sister. Elsa stared back, ready for a very long night.


	2. She Has A Thing About Dirt

Arendelle woke up to the first pleasant spring morning after days of storms. Anna had managed to talk Elsa into taking the afternoon off, and the sisters went on a horseback ride through the woods to the hidden waterfall.

As they approached, Anna got excited and dismounted her horse. Elsa quickly followed her sister's example, but failed to notice the large mud puddle her horse was standing in. When the blonde landed, her feet promptly slid out from under her and she landed on her rear with a loud splat.

The noise caught Anna's attention and the redhead asked if the blonde was alright as she looked over her shoulder to check on Elsa. She was greeted with the sight of her regal sister sitting on the ground with mud splattered up her sides and a shocked expression on her face. Anna froze in place as she stared at her sister.

The queen's shock quickly morphed into annoyance at her own carelessness. "I'm okay, Anna… Anna?" Elsa's gaze drifted towards Anna. The redhead ogled Elsa and slowly began to approach the still seated blonde. As she came closer, Elsa could see that Anna's pupils were dilated, even in the afternoon sun. "Are you okay?" The blonde asked hesitantly.

When Anna was right in front of Elsa, the younger girl knelt in the mud. "You're dirty." She said slowly, as if having trouble grasping the concept.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows, not sure how to respond to the statement. Then Anna began to move again. She scooped up mud in each hand, never breaking eye contact, and flung it at Elsa, splashing it across the blonde's chest. Before Elsa was able to react, Anna was in her lap running dirty fingers in Elsa's hair and kissing her passionately. When Elsa failed to return the kiss because of her surprise, Anna began to trail kisses along the older woman's jaw.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Elsa asked when she found her voice.

The redhead paused, as if suddenly snapped out of a haze. Pulling back, Anna looked at Elsa with wide eyes before scrambling to her feet and running into the woods.

Elsa was about to chase after her sister when she remembered the horses. After securing them to a tree, she wondered off in the direction she had seen Anna running. Elsa walked for a couple minutes before pausing to look for any signs of her sister. She was just about to move on when she heard a sniffling noise coming from above her. Looking in the tree branches, Elsa spotted a dash of red that contrasted with the surrounding green. The blonde carefully climbed the tree until she was sitting on the branch next to and a little below her sister. "Anna?" Elsa ventured cautiously, "Please talk to me."

Anna, who was straddling the branch she was perched on with her head leaning against the trunk, mumbled "I'm sorry."

Elsa shook her head, "I'm not looking for an apology, Anna. I just want to understand what happened."

Anna glanced at her sister, blushed, and turned back to the tree. "It's a really confusing story," the redhead warned.

"I have all afternoon." Elsa responded gently.

Anna sighed, "Okay, well back before your coronation, I thought you wore the gloves because you had a thing against dirt."

Elsa nodded, "yes, I recall you mentioning that."

"Right, now remember when you were telling me about how Grand Pabbie changed my memories involving your powers?" Anna paused for Elsa to acknowledge having the conversation. "Because of that, I remember most of our childhood taking place outside in the winter time. Now I know that isn't true because you told me, but I only have the altered memories. Growing up, I focused on the memories that involved snow, because most of them did. That changed after you told me the truth, because now I'm not really sure how many of them are lies. So, I began thinking about the times we were together without snow. That didn't seem to happen often. Most of those types of memories are kitchen raids and making flower crowns. The one that always stuck out was that one time we had a mud war. That became my favorite memory after the coronation."

Elsa tilted her head to the side in thought. "What does this have to do with your incorrect glove theory?"

Anna cleared her throat before speaking. "Umm, I had that theory, but the mud memory didn't match up with it. I spent way too much time contemplating that little snag. For some reason, when I developed my romantic feelings towards you, the concepts in that memory… matured."

"You started fantasizing about me covered in dirt?" Elsa questioned. Anna squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. "So, earlier, that triggered a fond childhood memory, and the fantasy?" The blonde received another nod.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I just forgot myself. I would never want to make you do something you didn't want to do. We can just pretend none of this ever happened."

A coy smile spread across the blonde's lips. "Or," she purred, "we could go back and I could show you just how dirty of a girl I can be."

Anna stared at the tree in front of her, processing what her sister had said. When she moved to look at Elsa, the blonde was already walking away from the tree. Anna hurried after her. By the time the redhead caught up, Elsa was already kneeling in the mud, waiting. Anna shucked her dress, leaving her in her undergarments. Elsa held her sister's gaze as the top and bottom of her ice dress began to disintegrate until there was only a strip around her hips extending down to her mid thigh.

"Uhh, Anna? Could we leave our vaginas covered? Just to be safe. There is a difference between being dirty and being unsanitary."

"Yeah," Anna agreed.

A smile crept across Elsa's face. "Well then what are you waiting for?" She began to trace mud from her shoulders down between her breasts and out to her hips.

Anna slowly approached, again picking up handfuls of mud. This time she purposefully brought her hands to Elsa's body, starting low and working her way up. When she reached the Elsa's neck, Anna slipped her fingers into the blonde locks and pressed their lips together while guiding Elsa onto her back. After a few minutes of passionate kisses, Anna began to trail along Elsa's jaw. "Elsa, I want you." The redhead murmured.

"Well I did spend most of the ride here wondering what the best way to get you to agree to sex under the waterfall would be." Elsa's voice jumped at the end as Anna lightly scratched at her sides.

"Oh really?" Anna pulled back to smirk at Elsa.

The blonde grinned and shrugged. "Sounded fun, and now we need to wash the mud off of us anyway."

Anna leaned in and placed one more kiss on her sister's lips. "Lead the way," she giggled, tapping Elsa's nose and leaving behind a dash of mud.

Elsa scrunched her nose at the contact and stood after Anna rolled off of her. They went to the waterfall as quickly as they could, removing the last of their clothing on the way. Once they were under the cascading water, they crashed together in heated kisses. Their bodies grinded together and hands roamed over smooth expanses of skin. Anna threw her head back in ecstasy first, pushing Elsa over the edge soon after. The girls rested against each other for a moment, just allowing the water to wash over them. Anna ran her fingers through Elsa's hair helping get the last remnants on the dirt out. "That was wonderful. You're wonderful." The redhead sighed with a dreamy expression.

Elsa's eyes scanned the area. "Come on," she urged, pulling Anna towards a flat rock. The climbed on top of it with Anna resting her head against Elsa's chest and allowed the sun's warmth to wash over them.

Anna hummed happily, and then stopped as a question occurred to her. "Elsa, are you really okay with the whole dirt thing?"

Elsa smiled gently. "Anna, would you like to be in on a little secret?" The younger girl nodded. Elsa made a big show of looking around as if someone were eavesdropping before tilting her head down to whisper to Anna. "One of my biggest turn-ons is the simple idea of you being attracted to me." The blonde pulled back with a smirk.

Anna gazed at her sister. "Wait… what?"

"If there is anything you find sexy that you want to try, I want you to be able to talk to me about it. I will always, at the very least, hear you out." The blonde clarified. "I like knowing you think about me."

"Okay," Anna agreed, "but the same goes for you."

Elsa chuckled. "Deal, but I think that out of the two of us, you tend to be more imaginative one."

"You're the genius who thought to do it under the waterfall." Anna pointed out.

Elsa avoided the comment by pulling Anna closer to her. "Shut-up and cuddle with me," the blonde demanded.

Anna smiled and happily obliged.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! This story is done for now, but if there is something you want to see, let me know. I can't guarantee anything, but asking never hurt. Also, please review with any other comments you have! <strong>


	3. What Is That Wonderful Smell?

**Thank for reading. Please rate and review!**

* * *

><p>Anna shuffled into the dining hall still trying to tie the ribbon into her hair and blink the sleep from her eyes. She reached the door and opened it with her foot, miraculously without falling over. Her eyes darted around the room before landing on her sister. Elsa was sitting at the table in her usual seat. On the table a simple breakfast of bread, fruit, water and tea was set for the royal sisters to help themselves too. The sun filtered in through the tall windows behind the blonde, illuminating her back and casting the content of the table in her shadow.<p>

Anna smiled to herself. It looked like she would have to sit directly next to Elsa, to keep the sun out of her eyes, of course. The princess grinned as she pushed her chair right up against Elsa's before sitting down. The blonde shot the younger girl an enduring smile and greeted her. "Good morning, Snowflake."

Anna hummed in response and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. After a moment's pause, she tilted her head, pressing her nose into Elsa's neck and inhaling deeply.

"Are you sniffing me?" The blonde giggled.

"You smell different."

"Oh," the blonde replied shifting away from her sister.

"Not in a bad way!" Anna interjected. "It's a good different. I actually really like it. What is that?" The redhead shamelessly leaned over to sniff her sister again.

"Did I smell normal last night?"

"Yeah" Anna replied, still engrossed in her sister's neck, the sniffing transforming into gentle kissing.

"Umm, the only thing different is the mint I'm using." Elsa said, struggling to think over her morning routine. Reaching across the table, she grabbed a small plate with chopped green leaves on it. "Is this what you smell?" She offered the plate to Anna.

The redhead took it, and inhaled deeply, "yup, this is it, this…" she trailed off not sure what she was smelling.

"It's peppermint." Elsa supplied.

"As oppose to…?"

"Spearmint."

Anna nodded pulling away from Elsa as her stomach began to grumble. The younger girl reached across the table, pulling some grapes and a roll onto her plate. "I like the peppermint on you." Anna said, continuing the girls' conversation.

"On me?" Elsa questioned with a raised eyebrow as she reached for her own roll.

"You drink entirely too much tea, dear sister." Anna teased. "The smell of the mint tends to linger around you."

Elsa blushed and nibbled at her bread. "What are your plans for the day?" She asked, wanting to change the subject.

The redhead smirked, knowing exactly what Elsa was doing, but answered the question. "I have to meet with the decorator in an hour to discuss and order the flowers for next month's ball. Then I have to finish organizing the household reports and you said you wanted me to go to that council meeting with you this afternoon."

Elsa nodded. "You're almost done sorting those reports?"

"They should be on your desk before the council meeting."

Elsa leaned over to place a soft kiss on the corner of Anna's mouth. "You're the best."

Anna smiled. "I try." She tilted her head to fully catch her sister's lips.

They were pulled apart by the clock chiming the half hour. "I need to go," Elsa murmured against Anna's lips. "Ambassadors want to pitch a new trade agreement."

The redhead pursed her lips for one more quick peck and watched her sister walk out of the dining hall, staring intently at the swaying hips. Glancing at the plate of peppermint still in front of her, Anna noticed she had been pressing her thighs together. She shrugged it off, unclenching her muscles and finished her grapes.

* * *

><p>Anna was meandering down the hall having just successfully finished her meeting with the decorator. Rounding a corner, she saw Elsa coming in the opposite direction reading over a couple of papers in her hand. The redhead grinned, stepping to the side to allow her preoccupied sister pass by without interruption. As the blonde walked by, an idea popped into Anna's head. Reaching out, Anna flicked her wrist and landed a light smack on her sister's rear.<p>

The sudden contact caused the queen to jump and let out a small yelp. "Don't do that!" Elsa whined turning towards her sister.

"How can I not? You have such a nice butt." Anna complimented with a cheeky grin.

Elsa blushed. "Don't you owe me some organized household reports?"

"Going to finish them right now, just got a little distracted." Anna replied, obviously glancing towards Elsa's rear.

Elsa rolled her eyes, still blushing lightly. "Well then I'll just go and take the distractions with me." With that, the queen pivoted on her toes and continued down the hall. Anna stared after her until Elsa turned the corner and disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>Anna shuffled the papers in her arms around for a moment before she could finally free and hand to knock lightly on the massive oak door. "Elsa?" the redhead called as she opened the door and popped her head inside. "You have a moment? I'm finished with those reports."<p>

Elsa looked up from the papers strewn across her desk. "Just a moment, Anna, could you put them on the coffee table?"

The younger girl nodded and spread her piles across the low table before sitting on the couch to wait for her sister. She laid her head against the back of the couch, closing her eyes. After a moment she became aware of the faint scent of something that smelled really good. No sooner had she noticed the smell than she felt the couch cushion dip down as her sister sat next to her. Anna cracked an eye open to glance at her sister and focused on the small china cup in her hands. "Really Elsa? More tea? Pretty soon I'm going to have to ask you if you want to build a tea-man instead of a snowman."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I like the peppermint," she replied.

Anna inhaled deeply, identifying the peppermint as the scent she had noticed earlier. "Hmm, me too." Elsa raised a questioning eyebrow. "I like whatever makes you happy." Anna covered with a dopy grin.

Elsa sent her sister a playful glare. "Such a charmer," she sighed. "So, the reports, and after we look at these I want to go over the agenda before this afternoon's meeting."

Anna nodded and began shuffling though the different piles in front of her. She explained what each pile consisted of and brought special attention to the ones that didn't really fit in a pile or were extra important. Once they were finished with Anna's piles, Elsa retrieved the council meeting agenda from her desk and brought it to the couch for Anna to look at. Elsa peered at the clock sitting on the mantle when they were done. "We have about fifteen minutes before we need to leave for the meeting." The blonde commented.

Anna gentle pushed her sister so she was lying against the armrest. "Sounds like we have enough time for fifteen minutes of 'Superly Awesome Cute Cuddle Time with my Lover-Sister Who Adores Me Spectacular'."

Elsa giggled softly as she opened her arms for Anna to curl into. "You come up with the most ridiculous things sometimes." The blonde said softly.

"It's all part of my allure," Anna replied in a mock seductive tone. She rubbed her face into Elsa's clothed breasts and allowing Elsa's scent mix with the new smell of peppermint to flood her senses.

Elsa gave a noncommittal hum which Anna ignored in favor of nuzzling closer to her sister. The redhead could feel the beginning pangs of arousal. She found this strange because, while Elsa was very attractive, it usually took more than cuddling to turn her on. Deciding to ponder the anomaly later, Anna slid herself up and began pressing kisses along the collar of Elsa's dress. The blonde paused then pushed lightly on Anna's shoulders, causing the redhead to look up.

"Not now, Snowflake. We have to go to that meeting soon." The blonde huffed.

Anna leered at the older girl. "That sounds like a challenge."

Elsa shook her head pulling her sister closer. "I'd rather have time to enjoy it. Plus, we don't need the council knowing what we were doing."

"Always the responsible one," Anna sighed.

Elsa smiled and squeezed her sister tight. The two laid together on the couch until it was time to go to the meeting.

* * *

><p>Anna was miserable. She didn't know if her nose was ridiculously sensitive, or if the tea was ridiculously strong. She didn't know if it was the smell itself, or its association with Elsa. All Anna knew was that she was horny in the middle of a council meeting and it was all the damn peppermint's fault. The redhead sat staring blankly at the man speaking while lost in her own thoughts. Image after image of different ways her and Elsa could have sex crossed her mind's eye.<p>

She glanced at the blonde next to her. Elsa sipped at her third cup of peppermint tea, entirely focused on the man's words. Seriously, if Elsa wasn't careful, she was going to turn into tea. Anna looked back at the speaking man in annoyance. How come Elsa got to be all calm and focused while all Anna wanted to do was hump the blonde's legs like and animal in heat? Mmmm, those legs. Anna continued to cross and uncross her own legs under the table for the rest of the meeting trying to suppress the growing itch between her thighs.

The princess was brought back to the present by the councilors all standing up. Finally the meeting was over. When it was just her and Elsa left in the room, Anna turned towards the older girl. "You're not allowed to drink peppermint tea anymore."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and took a pointed sip from her cup. "Oh really, and why is that?"

"It's driving me crazy." Anna replied in a huff.

"Is there nothing else that can be done?" Elsa gave Anna a pair of puppy-dog eyes.

The redhead stood and walked around Elsa's chair to whisper in the blonde's ear. "Well I suppose your other option would be to allow me to escort you upstairs and have my wicked way with you until we pass out from exhaustion."

Elsa exhaled audibly, "oh, that kind of crazy."

"Mmhm," Anna agreed as she began to nibble on Elsa's earlobe.

"From the peppermint?"

"As far as I can tell."

Elsa sighed happily as she felt Anna running her hands down her sides. "Maybe I should just start rubbing it all over myself if this is the response I'm going to get."

"I'd be careful if I were you." Anna chuckled darkly, "I might just take you up on that offer."

"Noted."

"Bedroom?" Anna asked after a pause.

Elsa nodded, slipping her hand into Anna's. The queen allowed herself to be dragged through the castle and into Anna's room. The younger girl pushed Elsa inside, slipped in right behind her, and slammed the door resolutely.

The staff stayed far away from that hallway for the rest of the night.


End file.
